Jareth's Gone
by Jade Limill
Summary: When Jareth is kidnapped, his cousin sets out to save him, enlisting Sarah's help along the way. At the same time, Shenya's got a plan to get them
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first labyrinth fanfic, so please, give me constructive critisism. And please review and tell me how I'm doing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, jareth, sarah, or anything Jim Henson created.  
  
Warnings: This might turn into a Sarah/Jareth fic, if you don't like it, then don't read it.  
  
Summary: When Jareth is kidnapped, his cousin has to save him, enlisting Sarah's help on the way. If Jareth isn't back on his throne by the full moon, the Underground will be destroyed. Will Sarah help or leave him to his fate?  
  
Rating: PG-13, as of now. May go up.  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of.  
  
Jareth's Gone  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shenya ran through the trees, laughing. Her friend Zach was racing her home. She lived at Zach's house, because he was her foster brother. She raced inside just ahead of Zach and sat down to watch a new episode of her favorite show, The Simpsons.  
  
The phone as Zach sat down, so he got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?. . . Shenya! It's for you!" He called out.  
  
"Hello?. . . Dirpeck? How did you get a phone?. . . Jareth was what!?. . . I'll be right there, hold on." Shenya got off the phone looking pale.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Zach asked.  
  
"I have to go. Don't ask me where, I can't tell you. Just. . . when mom gets home, just tell her I have to help my cousin, he's in trouble." Shenya replied, packing a travel bag as she did so.  
  
"I don't understand. You're running again?" Zach asked, hurt. He was referring to the time she had first come to stay with them, and ran off to live with Jareth. They had found her after Jareth had told her never to step foot in his kingdom again, and she had stayed with them since.  
  
"No, I'm not running again. I'm just going to help Jareth and I'll be back after I help him, got it?" Shenya responded, zipping up the bag and moving towards the crystal that would take her there. "Goodbye, Zach," she said without looking back, and then she was there.  
  
Dirpeck was waiting for her. Dirpeck was a goblin, Jareth's counsilor and the only one Shenya could talk to about what Jareth was really like.  
  
Jareth hated her, and she didn't know why. At one time, he had been her favorite cousin, but all that changed when a girl came six years ago, and actually defeated him. He had never been the same since, always plotting to get her back, ignoring the only family he had left, a.k.a. her, and basically becoming a bitter old fae. Shenya hoped she never had to meet the girl that had changed her cousin so.  
  
"Wee think he's in the labyrinth somewhere, but we have no idea where. Only two know how to defeat it, and King Jareth is one of them," Dirpeck explained as the two walked from the palace to the city.  
  
"Who's the other?" Shenya asked.  
  
"Sarah." Came the reply.  
  
#####  
  
Sarah was a twenty-three year old actress. She had graduated college the year before, but she had been acting since her senior year of high school. She had watched her step-brother turn seven the past year, and as always was glad he didn't remember his time in the Goblin castle. She was always afraid that it would come back to haunt him one day, but it had not happened yet.  
  
She sometimes wondered what had happened to the Goblin king, after she had left, but didn't pursue that train of thought very long.  
  
Right now, she was starring in a movie called "Fairies, Goblins, and Dragons, Oh my." It had to do with a girl who meets a dragon, who kidnaps here to take her to a mystical world where they have to save the fairy Queen from the Goblin King. Strange as it was, she was the girl, Alisa.  
  
In her costume trailer in New Zeland, a girl came up to her. She was wearing an old-fashioned dress, and Sarah assumed she was in the movie. So, when the girl asked to talk to Sarah alone, Sarah agreed.  
  
"Sarah, i need your help. Well, my cousin, really. i know you probably hate him, but he needs our help," Shenya told Sarah.  
  
"Your cousin?" Sarah questioned, putting on lip gloss. Her scene was done for the day, and she was going out to party.  
  
"You know him. From six years ago. The Goblin King." Sarah dropped her lip gloss container and brush at that.  
  
"Why hould I help King Jareth?" She asked.  
  
"Because if it weren't for you, he would not have been kidnapped. I would have been there instead. You owe me. He has changed since you took the baby six years ago. He shuns his own living family member, and he has become bitter. He hates me, and for that you owe me," Shenya replied.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Shenya Mackly, cousin to his majesty King Jareth. Now, will you help me or not?" Shenya pleaded.  
  
#####  
  
A/N: Yes, a cliffhanger, I know. PLease review, I don't care what you say, just review. Constructive critisism is welcomed.  
  
Jade Limill 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So, how are you related to Jareth again?" Sarah asked Shenya.  
  
"He's my mother's brother's son. My parents were killed in the Aboveground five years ago. I was eleven years old, so I ran from my adoptive home to live with Jareth. He kicked me out and threatened to kill me if I every came back," Shenya explained. They were walking in the labyrinth, with a basket full of string. One end was attached to the door at Goblin City, the other was in their basket.  
  
"Oh. Why did he do that?" Sarah asked. Shenya had bee barely tolerating her persence, and that questioin frayed her last nerve. She blew up.  
  
"Because of you! Ever since you defeated the labyrinth, he has changed! He is bitter, and he threatened to kill me, he wanted to die! When he didn't want to die, he was always plotting to get you back. He loved you, and you practically spit in his face!" Shenya screamed and ran off without the basket.  
  
Sarah followed her and found her and a dead end, sobbing. Sarah was stunned to find this normally, or of what Sarah had seen of her, cool and conserved girl break down like that. Even more so that Jareth loved her.  
  
"You must really hate me," Sarah began. Shenya nodded.  
  
"Before you came, he was like an uncle to me. He gave me gifts, he played with me, helped me with my homework. I stayed here during the summers. It was the best place in the world."  
  
"How was I supposed to know he was in love with me?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Think back to the night he took your brother. What led up to those words?"  
  
"I told him a story. . . " Sarah remembered.  
  
"Tell me the story," Shenya suggested as they rose and continued on their way to explore every corner of the labyrinth.  
  
"Um. . . Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl, something about a step mother and a baby. . . it's no good, I can't remember," Sarah gave up.  
  
"Then allow me to skip to the good part. But what no one knew, was that the Goblin King fell in love with her and gave her certain powers' Remind you of anything?"  
  
"Oh, my gosh! I really did say that! and I practically spit in face! No wonder he changed! I can't believe I did that! So stupid!"  
  
"What's said is said, and what's done is done. I just want you to fix it, so I can have my old cousin back," Shenya explained.  
  
"You really are related to him aren't you? Jareth said something along the same lines to me when I asked for Toby back," Sarah said.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Shenya asked. "We've almost run out of string."  
  
"No, I don't. Wouldn't it be faster if we had more people searching?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes, but we took all of the string in Goblin City and the castle and we're running out. There isn't anything to keep them from getting lost. And where would we find people like that anyway?" Shenya asked.  
  
"Easy, my friends. Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus. They'll be glad to help out, I'm sure. As for string, we can use trail signs, like I used to make in girl scouts." Sarah explained.  
  
"Fine, call them. But don't expect me to be partnered with any of them." Shenya said with a disdainful look.  
  
"Hoggle! Ludo! Sir Didymus! I need you!" Sarah called out. The dwarf, fox, and yeti appeared before her. "I need help to find Jareth. I know you guys don't like him, but he needs our help and we have to find him." Sarah explained, and they agreed to help, so Sarah taught them trail signs. Shenya stood and watched them, hoping they found her cousin soon. He was the only family she had left. . . .   
  
#####  
  
Jareth woke slowly. His head hurt badly where someon had hit him over the head. He looked around groggily. He knew where he was, if only he remebered what it was called.  
  
"Well, well. /King/ Jareth. You and your family have ruled us long enough. We have declared war on you and your family, of which you have none." A goblin said.  
  
No, not Shenya. They couldn't have gotten Shenya. She was supposed to be safe in the Aboveground!' Jareth thought.  
  
"Dirpeck! have you done what I told you to?" The goblin asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. The string has been cut, and the girl will never find her way out of there. Traps have been set at every unguarded entrance, she will not survive if she fell into any any of them. Not even her magic can save her now!" Dirpeck replied.  
  
"Good work, Dirpeck! You see, Jareth, Dirpeck here collected your cousin and stuck her in the labyrinth, then cut the string that showed her the way back," the goblin explained. "I hope you two parted on good terms!" And he left.  
  
Jareth had threatened to kill Shenya if she ever set foot in his kingdom again, due to the fact that it was not safe for her. He sent her to the Aboveground so she would be safe from the goblins, should they ever uprise.   
  
He would never have carried out his threat, but she would never know that. . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Ê Jareth's Gone  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A girl stood on the loading station of the subway, honey-blonde hair framing strange, golden eyes. This was Shenya, cousin to Jareth, the Goblin King. It was her first time going alone in the Underground.  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out. The train coming in lost power. Shenya walked forward calmly as everyone else screamed and panicked. She walked off of the platform, though instead of hitting the tracks five fett below, she stood outside the Labyrinth.  
  
Shenya took in the orange sky, which was shing down on the Labyrinth and weeds indefinitely. Jareth stood with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Have a nice trip Shenya?" The Goblin King asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me here!" Shenya jumped on him and wrapped him in a big hug.  
  
"Hold on, I have a gift for you," Jareth told the eight year old. He handed her a mother of pearl necklace, with a sapphire3 dragonfly set on it. "The dragonfly glows when the matching ring is near. And I have it."  
  
"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" Shenya responded, hugging him and giving him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "I'll never take it off." She vowed.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Shenya woke up from her dreams as the fireys came out and tried to rip off her and Sarah's heads.  
  
She and Sarah picked up the string and ran towards a stone wall. Shenya clambered up and helped Sarah over.  
  
"Shouldn't we be running out of string soon?" Sarah asked. Shenya looked at the string it hadn't moved since last time she looked.  
  
"Maybe we should go back," Shenya suggested. So they backtracked until they reached a hedge part.  
  
"It's not fair! Our string broke!" Sarah cried when they had come to the end. Sheya inspected it.  
  
"Not broke. Cut. see, the end isn't ragged, it's straight. If it were broken the end would be ragged." Shenya replied. "I have a better idea anyway."  
  
Shenya took out her necklace. She held it in front of her. Immediately, it started pulsing light, faster in one direction, slower in any others.  
  
"Why does it do that?" sarah asked.  
  
"Jareth has the dragonfly ring, and it glows when they are near each other," Shenya explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
#####  
  
Jareth noticed his ring glowing when he woke up again. It was a signet ring made of silver and mother-of-pearl. There was a sapphire dragonfly curled into the shape of a J in the middle. The sapphire bug was pulsing faster and getting brighter.  
  
Jareth slipped off his ring, and it fell down his sleeve. His arms were chained above the wall with iron, over his head. He remained sitting, as standing would be extremely painful.  
  
Oh, Shenya. Why are you coming? Can't you see it's a trap?' Jareth thought. He knew the only was to contact her was through the crystals, or to get the ring up to his mouth, so he could talk into it.  
  
The fat goblin leader came in. He was followed by Dirpeck, two other goblins, and a human boy.  
  
"Leave," the human commanded, and the goblins hurried to obey.  
  
"Do you remember me?" the boy asked. Jareth didn't answer. "No? Pity. Six years ago, you kidnapped me. You forced my sister to run through that horrible labyrinth, giving her less than thirteen hours to do so. I don't take well to those that hurt my sister." Jareth realized that this could only be Toby, Sarah's half-brother.  
  
"How do you think to rule the goblins?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Rule them? Why would I want to rule them? I just want revenge. And now, I'm going to get it." Toby snapped his fingers, and goblins came in with various torture devices. Terrible machines, with only the intent to break him. Jareth silently vowed not to scream. Even if it killed him.  
  
#####  
  
"What's that smell?" Shenya asked, covering her nose.  
  
"The Eternal Bog of Stench. Once you smell it, you'll never forget it." Sarah answered.  
  
"Yuck! Nasty! Not even Jareth comes down here, and now I know why! Uck!" Shenya exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, it's not that bad once you get used to it," Sarah said, helping Shenya cross the stepping stones. Shenya stopped in the middle stone, growing dull when she moved off.  
  
Sarah moved back over to her and looked down at the volcanoe thingy. [Scientific term people] According to the necklace, Jareth was down there.  
  
Shenya took a big breath, and before Sarah could stop her, jumped down. The thing opened and swallowed her, emitting a burp afterwards. Sarah shook her head, then jumped down after her.  
  
Sarah fell through a long, dark tunnel, and ended in a familiar place. It was sandy, containing no doors or ladders. The Obliuette.  
  
Shenya got up and dusted herself off. She started off over to a hidden cleft, following the necklace. Suddenly, she gasped and stumbled back.  
  
"He's there," she whispered.  
  
#####  
  
A/N: Evil Cliffie! Yes, I will add more when I get another review, at least. The next chapter or two is already written, they just need to be typed. Sorry about the Toby bashing, but I need an evil guy, and I don't feel like making one up.  
  
The next chapter will be a cliffhanger, and I need help for the part after it. Simply answer the following questions.  
  
1) Friend or foe?  
  
2) If friend, pick one: big and strong, smalll and cowardly, or annoying and noble.  
  
3) If Foe: pick one: treason or revenge  
  
Thank you. I look forward to all reviews.  
  
Replies: 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Jareth had seen the eyes that watched him from the cleft. He knew it was Shenya from the golden eyes and the blue shine on her face.  
  
He gritted his teeth as the whip came down hard on his back. The face pulled back, and a few minutes later, a different one showed. Dark eyes and dark hair. Sarah had come.  
  
Oh, no. Not Sarah too!' Jareth thought as the whip came down on his bare back once again. He hated feeling weak.  
  
#####  
  
"Toby's there!" Sarah exclaimed when she dreww back.  
  
"Toby?" Shenya asked.  
  
"My eight-year-old brother. I didn't know that he ha been taken," Sarah explained.  
  
"Harder!" The girls heard Toby order. "I want him to scream for what he's done to me!"  
  
"I don't understand. It sounds like Toby's in charge," sarah whispered.  
  
"It appears to be that way," Shenya replied.  
  
"Enough! Now go! as I must do the same," Toby called, and walked out of the room. The goblins left with the torture devices, leaving Jareth, his head swimming.  
  
Sarah and Shenya raced over to him, helping him sit up. Shenya helped him drink some water, left in a bowl just out of his reach. The only ties he had were an iron cuff on his ankle, and wrist shackles.  
  
Sarah tore off a part of her shirt, and dipped it in the remaining water. She wiped the blood from Jareth's face and carefully started on his back. She gasped at the lacerations and burn marks on his back, but said nothing. Soon the water was red from his blood. Shenya tore a piece off of her tank top and cleaned his chest.  
  
"Come with us. We can find a way out," Sarah said quietly. Jareth nodded, and between both the girls, he managed to get to his feet.  
  
Shenya picked the lock with her barette, and Jareth was able to hobble over to the cleft. Just before they were completely hidden, however, the door opened. . .   
  
#####  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is very short, but I still need to know who opens the door. Please tell me what you think: Dirpeck, Toby, Ludo, Hoggle, or Didymus?  
  
I am going by popular vote, and also asking people around me. So far, the score is:  
  
Toby: 4 Didymus: 6 Hoggle: 1 Ludo: 0 Dirpeck: 0  
  
Please review. It means a lot to me. I also want to thank MorganLeFay99 for being a constant reviewer to my story.  
  
Replies:  
  
Sparkling silver angel wings- nice name. Long, but nice. Um, Toby's the enemy, out for revenge on what Jareth did to Sarah, making her run the labyrinth and all. But then, he's only listened to Sarah's side of the story all of his life.  
  
MorganLeFay99- I tried to bring them into lay a little bit. Annoying and noble would be Sir Didymus. Hoggle is the cowardly but noble one. I hope I added to the danger level a bit scince I posted more.  
  
Darla-Jean- Thanks! You choose Toby!  
  
Draco's Daughter- Aries? Is he in Labyrinth but I missed him? Thanks for the vote. You chose Toby.  
  
sallgravybaybay- Thanks for being my first reviewer! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, the results have been announced for the contest. Dirpeck, Ludo and Hoggle each have less than five, and the winner is only that because of two points.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Tally-ho, Ambrosius! We have found them at last!" Sir Didymus called from atop his mount. Jareth was furious. How dare the fox ignore him like that!  
  
"Calm down, Jareth," Shenya whispered. They both knew that Jareth could not afford to lose time. Sarah finally got Sir Didymus to be quiet, and they all went out the door and looked for a way out.  
  
With Didymus's help, Sarah and Shenya were able to get to a ladder. Ironically, it was the same ladder Sarah and Hoggle had used six years earlier. They ignored the wiseman and his spanish hat.  
  
When they got to a well forested area, Shenya knew they had to stop. Jareth had been stumbling for the past two hours. They set him down and decided to start a fire.  
  
"Sir Didymus? Why don't you come with me to collect firewood?" Shenya asked, and off they went, leaving Sarah and Jareth alone for the first time in six years.  
  
"Why did you return?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Because you needed me. And whether I like it or not, I need you. I believe I made that clear when I returned home."  
  
"I didn't think you meant me," Jareth said, surprised.  
  
"I said I needed all of you. And since I met you, I think you count," Sarah explained.  
  
"Are you going back when this is over?" Jareth asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Most likely, but I think this place does have some perks to it," Sarah confessed, moving closer to Jareth to pick the locks off of his wrists.  
  
"Oh, really? Like what?" Jareth inquired.  
  
"What do you think?" Sarah returned, finally getting the final lock done and looking up.  
  
Their lips met briefly, when they heard a clearing of the throat.  
  
"Done yet?" Asked the person they least wanted to see at that moment.  
  
#####  
  
Shenya did everything she could think of to delay the trip back to camp. Finally, when it could not be put off any longer, she started back with the fox and his dog.  
  
When she got back, she found a disturbing sight. Jareth and Sarah were kissing. Shenya cleared her throat.  
  
"Done yet?" She asked.  
  
The two lovebirds quickly pulled apart and tried to look innocent. Shenya just shook her head and started a fire.  
  
"Did I miss something? Didymus asked no one in particular.  
  
#####  
  
Jareth fell into a resting sleep after he had eaten some fruit and the girls had tended his wounds. Didymus and Ambrosius walked around camp, taking first watch.  
  
"So? I want details!" Shenya pounded Sarah with questions.  
  
"All we did was kiss. That's all. But it was . . . so. . . yeah," Sarah sighed.  
  
"Okay, too many details. Now I want nothing to do with his love life. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Sir Didymus should be back by now. I wonder where he is," sarah said, getting up to find him.  
  
"Sir Didymus? Sir Didymus? Where are you?" She called out. Ambrosius came up.  
  
"Where is Didymus?" She asked the dog.  
  
#####  
  
Toby watched his half-sister from the trees. He had a lot of questions.  
  
Why did she kiss him? He's a monster! It's better for everyone if he were dead.'  
  
When Sarah was out of earshot, Toby jumped down behind the mystic-looking girl. Seeing that she was aslepp, he went over to his worst enemy. Jareth was still sleeping, recovering from the torturous events that had recently passed. ((Like the pun?))  
  
Toby took out a knife against the Goblin King's throat. He was ready to kill. And all for Sarah.  
  
#####  
  
A/N: Attack of the Evil Cliffie! When I typed this, the scores were as following:  
  
Dirpeck:0 Ludo:0 Sir Didymus:7 Toby:5 Hoggle:2  
  
Thank you for everyone that reviewed and voted. For my next contest, figure out what Jareth should do to Dirpeck once he's caught. I have these things in mind:  
  
1) Make Dirpeck become Shenya's slave 2) Torture him A LOT 3) Kill him 4) make him an underwater home in the bog of eternal stench 5) Make him live in the Aboveground  
  
Feel free to pick any one or suggest a new one. Again, I'm going by popular vote. If you pick two or three, please specify which kind of torture device/weapon should be used on him. This contest ends on August 5th, when I shall hopefully have a new update.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Jade Limill  
  
Replies:  
  
Wings- thanks for the shorter name thing. It's easier to type. Sorry Toby didn't win, but he's in it now. Hope it's still good.  
  
MorganLeFay99- Wow. You know you're the only one hoping for Hoggle?  
  
normal?- Freaky. It's like you read my mind. Or had access to future chapter plans, which I don't. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:The contest is now over. The scores of Dirpeck's punishment are as following:  
  
An ±Underwater home in the Bog of Stench- 2 Torture him A LOT- 1 Make him Shenya's slave- 3 Kill him, make him live Aboveground, or other things- 0  
  
In this chapter, I will put in arguements as to why most of these would be a bad idea. Please remember to review.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sarah froze. She had come back to find a knife to a sleeping Jareth's throat, held by none other than her little brother, Toby.  
  
"I'm going to kill him, Sarah. I'm going to kill the wicked Goblin King that kidnapped me and made you run that horrible Labyrinth," Toby said quietly, without turning around.  
  
"Toby, he's not really evil. I only made him evil so that there would be a bad guy in my story. He didn't really kidnap you, I wished you away." Sarah replied. Toby sheathed his knife and pulled Sarah away from camp.  
  
"Then explain it to me," Toby said, searching her eyes. And she told him the truth of what really happened in the Labyrinth.  
  
#####  
  
Jareth awoke to find Shenya out cold, the fox and his dog nowhere around, and Sarah talking to Toby outside the camp, apparently teling a story.  
  
Jareth, finding everyone else in their own little world, turned his thoughts to ore important matters. What to do with Dirpeck.  
  
He enetertained many methods of punishment, before discarding most of them.  
  
Killing the goblin would bring him greatjoy, but the traitor was Shenya's friend and he didn't want shenya hating him for killing her friend.  
  
He could torture him, but that would eventuaslly lead to killing the goblin. Same problem as before.  
  
Jareth thought about making him an underwater home in the Bog of Eternal stench. But then, the inhabitants of his kingdom would compain of the smell everytime he was around.  
  
The he had a revoulution. What if he made Dirpeck Shenya's slave? Shenya could see the goblin whenever she wanted, and iyt would be a great birthday present. How old was his cousin? Fifteen? Sixteen? Jareth had lost count.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," Shenya said as she yawned and got up. Jareth noticed it was almost dawn.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Jareth asked cooly. Shenya tensed.  
  
"You are my cousin. And the only family I have left. I had to come. Even if you do hate me," Shenya replied, and left to go get some food.  
  
Hate her? Where did she get that impression? I sent her away for protection, not hatred. I need to make it up to her somehow. But how?' Jareth wondered.  
  
#####  
  
Didymus had fallen into yet another oubliette. He wondered around for hours until he came upon a sweet, fragrent smell.  
  
Why, that smells like . . . home!' the fox thought. He hurried around a corner and ran into his house.  
  
It was a gatekeeper's house, but it suited his purposes. There was a bed, a fireplace, a desk and a dresser in the one-room gatehouse. The privy was out back.  
  
Then he saw the apple. Sir Didymus noticed it was time for breakfast, so he took a bite out of the apple.  
  
It tasted strange, and Didymus became dizzy. He stumbled onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
#####  
  
Didymus was entered in a jousting tornament. He was wearing Sarah's favorite color, blue. Jareth was on the other end, also wearing blue.  
  
Jareth stood on a great black warhorse, with red eyes. Didymus sat on his dog, Ambrosius, who seemed very small at the moment.  
  
Didymus suddenly knew that they were fighting over Sarah, who he had long desired. He knew this couldn't end well.  
  
#####  
  
A/N: A little clarifacation on the apple. There's a plant called Dreamweed that grows inside different fruits in the Underground. Each fruit has a different dream,( i.e. Apple= fight over someone, Peach= ballroom scene, banana= moonlit beach.) Each fruit lasts around nine hours, or until the person dreaming realizes that it's a dream, and want to get out of that dream. This information becomes important in later chapters. I even finished the story, it just needs to be typed up.  
  
Okay, enough about the story, now about me! I had a horrible week last week. I went to Cedar Point, and got home Thursday and went camping on the same day. I have to share a bed with two other people, because I don't feel like sleeping in a tent. Unfortunately, we had beans for dinner on the last night. That is why the area around the bed smelled like the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
My week would have gone fine, except for the fact that my friend wanted me to call her when I got home Saturday afternoon. She wanted me to know that my ex-boyfriend was dead. Hit and Run driver. He was on a bike on the way home on Thursday. He was fifteen. I had to go to his funeral yesterday. I almost didn't recognize him for all the make-up on his face. That's what really made me cry.  
  
Oh, yes. Please review, here are the replies.  
  
Replies:  
  
Captain Rogue Blade- Thanks for the vote, but just think of how stinky that would be! Anyways, Jareth threatened to send Hoggle there if he even THOUGHT he was being betrayed. So Maybe a little something more extreme.  
  
Normal?- You're doing it again. You can bribe me. Maybe by reviewing my other stories. (hint hint) Nice evil laugh by the way. Oh, Are you my evil/good twin? It would explain a lot.  
  
MorganLeFay99- Well, I haven't heard that Toby couldn't remember, and if that's the way it is/was, Sarah told him stories of the Labyrinth and he found out they were true somehow.  
  
wings- trust me, I had it all planned out. mostly. Toby's only eight, so I don't think he could really kill someone, so of course he has to hesitate. In which time Sarah shows up . . .  
  
Draco's Daughter- Who says I hurt Didymus? He just got a little lost. i needed him out of the picture for a while, and didn't feel like adding more bad guys in. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "It is often easier to forgive those who have wronged us than those whom we have wronged." -Oscar Hammling #  
Toby was astounded by what Sarah had told him. All of his life, Sarah had told him of how Jareth had taken him and made Sarah run the Labyrinth in thirteen hours to get him back.  
Now she was saying that she wished him away, and Jareth had taken him because she wanted him to. Toby only remembered parts of it.  
Toby and Sarah found Jareth deep in thought when they returned, with Shenya cooking breakfast. Toby sat in front of Jareth.  
"I am truly sorry for what I did to you," Toby said after he had Jareth's attention. The girls sneaked off somewhere to give them privacy.  
"I am not one to forgive easily," Jareth started, and watched Toby's face fall. "But for your and Sarah's sake, I will try." Toby looked up in surprise, then hugged the king around the neck.  
"Thank you so much! You have to no idea how much this means to me!" Toby shouted joyfully.  
#  
"Dirpeck was torturing him. Why would Dirpeck toture Jareth?" Shenya thought aloud.  
"Who's Dirpeck?" Shenya wanted to know.  
"He's my friend. I think. Dirpeck's the only one who bothered to tell me Jareth was gone. But I saw him toturing my cousin in the oubliette," Shenya explained.  
"Oh that silver-haired one with the green skin that almost looked human?" Shenya nodded. "Maybe he's a traitor," Sarah said simply. Shenya glared at her.  
"Why would he betray his king? That doesn't make sense," Shenya contemplated this new information.  
"Who cares why? The fact that he did is bad enough. He betrayed you, Shenya. Be gald you're still alive.  
"I guess. Why did we leave Jareth and Toby alone?" Shenya asked.  
"Because Toby's going to apologize. I thought they might need some time alone." The other explained.  
"I think we can go back now. But I want to be sure of one thing," Shenya continued. "How do you feel about Jareth?"  
#  
A/N: I think I'll just leave it there for a while. Maybe I'll update in oh, a month or so. Faster if you guys review. For all of your questions, the part on dreamweed is original. I made it up with my overactive imagination.  
Oh, about my life. They caught the guy! On a worse note, they sent to a nuthouse, so their going to say he was insane at the time, so he might get off. His brother turned him in.  
Replies:  
Draco's Daughter- Thanks. Didn't find it. It was original.  
MorganLeFay99- Thanks. Original. Made it up.  
normal?- Weird. That's MY evil giggle. Do have future plans for a sequel? 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Say what you will, it is better to be left than to never have loved at all." -William Congreve #  
The group reached the castle that afternoon, thanks to Jareth's directions. A healer tended to his wounds, while the girls and Toby got hot baths and clean clothes. After dinner, Jareth gave them all a tour, since Shenya had not been there in seven years.  
Sarah sat in her room with Toby at her feet, telling stories about the Labyrinth. At the same time, Shenya and Jareth were in his study, discussing what to do with the rebellious goblins.  
Jareth wanted to torture or kill them, Shenya was intent on leaving them in the Bog or an Oubliette. They agreed to leave them with the Fireys for a month. Jareth also presented the idea of Dirpeck being her slave, and Shenya replied that she would have to think about it. Such was their first day at the castle.  
#  
"Toby, you want Sarah and Jareth to get together, don't you?" Shenya asked the nine-year-old over the phone.  
"Yes, what are we going to do, though?" Toby asked.  
"I know of a plant, called Dreamweed. If we can get Sarah and Jareth to eat some, they'll dream about each other. It grows in fruit, so I can give you a banana to goive to her. Make sure she eats it." Shenya explained.  
"Okay, meet me at the front steps at three-thirty sharp," Toby said.  
"That was Shenya. She says she can pick me up after school tomorrow," he explained to his mom.  
"Okay. Are you going to be late? Sarah's coming tomorrow, you know," Karen shouted from the kitchen.  
"I won't!" toby called.  
#  
Toby covered the banana in chocolate and froze it when he got home. After dinner, he gave it to Sarah.  
"Oh, my favorite." Sarah said and took a bite out of it. " This tastes strange," she sadi, stumbling up the stairs and laying on her bed.  
#  
Sarah found herself in a knee-long blue skirt with greenish-white roses swirled on it, with a matching spagetti-strp shirt with strings for a back.  
She was on a beach, watching the waves. She turned around to see Jareth, looking as confused as she felt.  
Hey it's only a dream, I can do what ever I want.' Sarah thought.  
Stupid bananas! I don't even like bananas! But I did it for Shenya. Stupid dreamweed! Now I'm stuck in a dream with Sarah!' Jareth thought.  
Jareth was taken completely by surprise when Sarah rushed over and kissed him. He kissed back, and one thing led to another. . . . #  
Sarah woke abruptly. She looked at the clock, and when the lightning flashed, she could have sworn that the clock had thirteen numbers on it. But no, that was impossible. This wasn't the Underground.  
It was six-thirty-three in the morning. Sarah got up and walked over to Toby's room. he was sitting up, wide awake, staring at the clock.  
"What was on that banana?" Sarah asked her brother.  
"Choclate. I froze it onto the banana. Shenya said it would get you and Jareth together," Toby explained.  
"How?" Sarah inquired.  
"She said it would make you and whoever ate the other one be in the same dream. It's stuffed with some kind of weed from the Underground." Toby said, picking up a comic to read.  
"Omigod," Sarah said, shocked. She ran over to her room, flopping on her bed, sobbing. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She moaned. The other banana had gone to Jareth, and because she had thought it was a dream, she had acted on her feelings, and . . . She was in trouble, she realized. If Jareth ever found out the dream was real, which he was bound to do sooner or later, Sarah didn't know what would happen. She looked over at the window and shrieked.  
#  
Jareth had woken at exactly ths same time as Sarah. He suddenly decided that Sarah and he need to talk. He dressed and changed into his owl form, flying to perch on the brach outside her window. He watched her cry for a while before he got bored.  
Eventually, Sarah looked up and shrieked. Jareth changed to his fae form.  
"Are you going to let me in, or am I just going to be sitting out here all night?" Jareth asked.  
"Oh, please do, almightly goblin king," Sarah replied sarcastically. Jareth jumped in nimbly and sat down on the bed beside her.  
"You /do/ know that the dream was rewal, do you not?" jareth asked.  
"I know," sarah said slowly. "Why?"  
"I think we should talk about it."  
"I don't." Sarah leaned over and kissed him slowly. he kissed back.  
"I love you," Jareth said softly.  
"I love you, too," Sarah replied, looking into Jareth's eyes.  
#  
A/N: It's about time! I was originally going to have them get together when Shenya and Didymus was collecting firewood, but it didn't fit in.  
Replies:  
MorganLeFay99- On Dirpeck . . . I made up the name. On the the movie, it's the one that says "Listen" when Sarah's telling her story. I wasn't really going to take a month. It's fun to put you people on edge once in a while though.  
Draco's daughter- I was joking! I'm so sorry i made you cry. I DID get a lot of reviews though.  
wings- I can't kill Dirpeck. If I did that, he'd have an easy way out of suffering. What's his new nick name? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "All crime is a kind of disease and should be treated as such." -Mahatma Gandhi #  
"I decree that all goblins and other creatures in this rebellion against my authority, must reside in the Firey forest for one month. For those of you that endangered the life of me or my heir, the punishment is slavery. their names shall be changed to Traitor, and they shall be forced to spend one month of each year in the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth declared, glancing at his fiance, Sarah. The goblins just stared at him dumbly. "Oh, really! Your name is traitor, and so is yours! The others go to the forest!" Jareth pointed as Dirpeck and Shumack, the two goblins that had totured him, vanishing the rest of the rebellious goblins. She was the new princess.  
Following the confessions of love, Jareth had met her parents, and after their approval, gotten engaged to Sarah. Toby and Shenya were best friends, Shenya being the onwer of Dirpeck, Toby owning the fat goblin leader, Shumack. Each goblin had a black collar affixed to it's neck. The collar was made of magic, forcing them to serve their masters.  
But through aloophole or two in the binding spell, each could do a lot of damage . . . #  
"Trust no future, howe'er pleasant! Let the dead Past bury it's dead!" -Henry Wadsworth Longfellow THE END Or is it?  
#  
A/N: That was the last chapter, but I may write a sequel about what dirpeck and Shumack, sorry, I meant Traitor 1 and Traitor 2, did. It's up to you. Please remeber to review, and read my other stories, all that good stuff. Replies:  
  
Draco's daughter- Only if you more want more, along with at least two others.  
Rosakara13- Thanks wings- blinks Well, I'll try to make Traitor 1 pay, but I need to make a sequel to this if the above punishment wasn't enough. I'll keep the nickname in mind. And the weirdest guy in the world happens to be my cousin. I love rabbits! I have cats and horses instead, and they were named before I saw the movie, but I plan to name my next hermit crab Sarah/Jareth depending on its gender. Got any more sugar? 


End file.
